magicalstarsignmagicalvacationfandomcom-20200213-history
Miss Madeleine
Miss Madeleine is a Teacher at Will-O'-Wisp Academy, and is capable of both Light and Dark magic. She also knows Warp Magic, a powerful form of magic that supposedly only Enigma can master. Personality Madeleine is very kind, but also very absent-minded. She is often late to the classes that she teaches, and sometimes doesn't appear at all. She is also very caring and protective, an example of this is when she personally sets out to find and save her students from the Enigma. Biography 'In Magical Vacation' Madeleine is first seen in the Academy talking to Principal Biscotti about the rumor of children disappearing at Valencia Beach, but is interrupted by the protagonist. She is later seen in a cut scene were she is ambushed by Enigmas and attacks them with light magic. Once two Enigmas try to attack her at the same time, she is forced to warp. Miss Madeleine is later seen around the Plain of Darkness wandering around. At the Plain of Death, Miss Madeleine is seen near the final area of the plain. After the fight with Kerurendou, she warps everyone back to the Magic Bus. 'In Magical Starsign' Madeleine is sent by Principal Biscotti to chase after Kale, her former student, as he was capturing anyone who wielded magic. However, months passed and she did not return. The scene cuts to Principal Biscotti sadly wishing, It should have been me. ''(The planet she was sent to search was Puffoon.) She is mentioned throughout the game, seen as mirages in Couscous Ruins, and captured by Kale (Sorbet tried to save her by serving Kale and adding to his wizard collection by snatching a magic-wielding potfolk. At that time, it appeared Miss Madeline was asleep. Did Kale use a sleeping spell?) In Chromagar cave, her path is guarded by the Giant Larva, a large caterpillar-like insect that feeds off of magical energies. Once defeated, the player can continue only to be blocked by Kale and his Gummy Giant, a creature fueled by Kale's sinister magic. Defeat him (and let me tell you; it isn't easy! Knock out the Gummy Giant, and you've got Kale. Knock out Kale, and you've got the Gummy Giant. Plus you have the change of night and day. . .Whew! It's certainly a challenge, so make sure to train your team!) and you can move on to Miss Madeline. As Chromagar cave's air can create gummies out of those entering the cave, Madeline is no exception: her outer body crystallized into a gummy. The only battle left is Shadra and Madeline, seeing as her students are frantic and desperate, offers her input: ''Give your magic...Everyone...give your magic...to...the worm...bring it forth...and kill it... Before the sun's light...disappears forever...do it...quickly... You must create...a new...light She then uses her light/dark magic to feed Shadra, and the students follow. Shadra hatches from its cocoon and once defeated, after all those cut scenes of how the others are fairing, Miss Madeline, most likely exhausted, bids farewell: Thank you, my students. You all did so well. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to see everything you accomplished to get here. '' ''However, I know that you have all truly outdone yourselves, my students. I know you will face many trials in the future as well, my students. But from what I have seen, I am confident that you can overcome any hardship. And so farewell. ... Farewell. Thank you. If I had time, I would love to have taught you more. But I am sure you can learn all you need to know on your own now. You have met many people on your travels. Let them be your teachers now. Just promise not to forget what it means to be compassionate. I go now on a journey of my own. But you have nothing to fear... I am sure that we will meet again, on another planet, in another life. Farewell.